1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for heating flowable material dispensed from pressurized containers and, more particularly, to an improved single integral universal valve assembly that can support many type containers, and control and dispense measured material such as shave cream therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for heating shave cream dispensed from pressurized aerosol containers is known and the containers use a propellant gas to discharge their foam products. The gas is dispersed under pressure and in liquified form in the container and, upon opening of the container discharge valve forces the product out of the container and simultaneously expands, forming gas bubbles and generating foam as is well known in aerosol shaving cream cans.
Expansion has a cooling effect on the foam -- undesirable in shaving creams because it is uncomfortable and slow in softening the beard which is more easily shaved when softened by moisture and the softening is generally proportional to the cream temperature. Various heating devices are available for heating foam shave cream as it is dispensed to increase the ease and effectiveness of shaving.
Since the gas bubbles in the foam act as heat insulators the cream is difficult to heat. Also, it has a high viscosity and, if unduly constricted so that it absorbs heat quicker, it may not flow at a useful rate.
Some prior art devices provide a reservoir for hot tap water to heat the shave cream, and others use electric heating means, a typical one being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,880 of common assignment. Such a device handles many shaving creams as opposed to some devices that handle only one or a few selected container cans. It has a valve assembly tube connected to a heat exchanger. The valve assembly moves up and down flexing the connecting tube and causing wear. The present invention is an improvement on the dispenser of the patent by improving on the support and valve assembly construction.